forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glawinn
Glawinn was an errant paladin of Lathander the Morninglord in the mid–14 century DR. Description Glawinn was a middle-aged man of moderate stature, looking much smaller without his armor. He had keen green eyes and a bronzed face framed by a short-cropped black beard. He wore bronze-colored plate armor with a helm, and his horse's barding had the same copper color. A scarlet cloak flared out behind him. A shield bearing a scarlet hawk in mid-flight hung over his left arm. He also had a holy symbol of Lathander, a pink disc, with him at all times under his armor. If he wasn't dressed for battle, he usually wore a blouse. Personality According to Glawinn himself, he was once lacking in faith and will, but all changed after he accepted Lathander as his patron deity. He became a virtuous man and he always behaved in a knightly manner and with honor. He had a strong sense of what was right and wrong, but he was neither arrogant nor judgmental, as he was sympathetic and understood the plights of those that were tormented by their past. He also had considerable intuition and insight in the minds of others, telling right away that Jherek did not tell him his real name and that Captain Tynnel's behavior was attributed to his love for Sabyna. Abilities Glawinn was a vigorous and skillful swordsman, fighting with both his sword and shield. His skills were not limited to the sword—he could also beseech Lathander for intervention through prayer and clerical spells, such as healing, turning away the undead, creating magical silence, or detecting lies. Possessions Glawinn possessed a full suit of bronze colored armor, as well as a sword and an enchanted shield. He also had a holy symbol of Lathander with him. He had a horse for traveling as well. Relationships Jherek Wolf's-get Glawinn saw the potential in Jherek Wolf's-get almost from the beginning, offering him support and help whenever he needed it. He embarked with him in the quest that would bring the defeat of Iakhovas, trusting in Lathander's guidance. He acted as a sort of mentor to Jherek, whose convictions faltered often. Cellayne Cellayne was Glawinn's sister, who, according to Glawinn, was never gentle. She left her family to join the Zhentarim, with whom she became a powerful necromancer. Jherek tried to get her back with the help of two other friends and attacked her stronghold. Cellayne tried to kill him in any way possible. She failed, but she managed to kill Glawinn's friends, whom she raised from the dead and sent back at Glawinn as punishment for attacking her. His sister remained a sensitive subject, since he felt that he could not rescue her from her own evil nature. History In the , Glawinn stopped Captain Tynnel from killing Jherek and agreed to accompany them for a time. He declared that he was on a quest inspired by Lathander, which drove him to travel around the world. He accompanied Jherek and Sabyna to Westgate, pursuing Vurgrom in order to retrieve the pear disk that Jherek had been given in the temple of Lathander in Baldur's Gate. Although they managed to break into the inn where the pirate was staying, even with his magical silence, their cover was blown and Vurgrom escape. They only just managed to escape themselves thanks to Azla, the half-elf pirate captain of the Black Champion, who wanted to dethrone Vurgrom as the current king of Immurk's Hold in order to take his place. She accepted them in her ship; in exchange, they would help her pursue Vurgrom, and she would refrain from attacking other vessels without provocation. Glawinn tried helping Jherek regarding Jherek's feelings of hopelessness and abandonment, as well as with his feelings for Sabyna. He even told him about his sister, who was anathema to what he stood for, showing him that no one was perfect and that the past was not bright for everyone. When they reached Serôs, he tried talking Jherek out of striking a deal with a diviner who, in exchange for help and information in their quest, asked Jherek for a favor that she could call on in the future, fearing what she might ask of him. He valiantly fought against pirates and allowed the captain of the slaver's ship to fight one-on-one with him, respecting the conditions they set for the outcome of the duel. He also fought against Iakhovas's forces and turned away his undead, barely surviving a lightning bolt from Iakhovas thanks to his enchanted shield. During his time with Jherek, he supported him and offered him advice and comfort, both in his feelings for Sabyna and in his heritage as the son of the pirate Falkane. He asked him to believe in himself and to find where his beliefs lay, reassuring him that he was a good man. However, Glawinn could not heal Sabyna when she was bitten by an undead controlled by a kelpie, and could only alleviate her fever. When Jherek managed to heal Sabyna after accepting Lathander, he conducted the ceremony to proclaim Jherek as a paladin of Lathander, feeling extremely proud of him. He later fought for the defense of Myth Nantar. When Pacys opened the Gate, sucking a great part of Iakhovas's forces into the vortex, Glawinn, Jherek, Sabyna, Laaqueel, and the golden sea wyrm that came in Jherek's time of need were sucked in too. They were spat out in the Trackless Sea. Appendix Appearances * Under Fallen Stars * The Sea Devil's Eye References Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Worshipers of Lathander Category:Paladins of Lathander Category:Paladins Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Daggerford